1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the mechanical and electrical machines and manufactures. More particularly, the present invention pertains to exercise equipment used in conjunction with a game environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of stationary bikes, tread mills, and stepping machines as means for stationary exercise is well known. Recently, such machines have been equipped with timers and sensors as aids to achieve the proper levels and amounts of exercise. These sensors are typically used to measure the user's heart rate and energy expended.
Data collected from these sensors has been used to manage user workouts based on the rate at which a user expends energy, the total energy expended during an exercise period, and heart rate. This exercise management paradigm seeks to assure safe exercise levels where the exercise period and/or total energy expended may be selected by the user.
Exercise equipment of this type is generally available in gyms and health clubs. In addition, medical data shows that regular exercise leads to a healthier life. But, despite the availability of equipment and the promise of a healthier life, many people in the United States and elsewhere fail to get a sufficient quantity of exercise.
There are, however, certain people that appear to thrive on the exercise experience. They seek out opportunities to exercise and make it a priority in their schedules. For these people, the rewards of exercise provide sufficient motivation to overcome its inconveniences.
While those who thrive on the traditional exercise experience do not need further motivation, many others do. For these people, what is needed is to transform the traditional exercise experience into one providing rewards of a nature and degree sufficient to motivate their participation.